Kudelia Aina Bernstein
Kudelia Aina Bernstein (クーデリア・藍那・バーンスタイン''Kūderia Aina Bānsutain''?) is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Kudelia is a strong willed, courageous woman who is willing to risk her life to fight for her ideals and protect those precious to her. She has a great love for Mars and its people, causing her to start Mar's bid for independence from Earth. Her sheltered life gave her a somewhat naive perspective about the suffering of the Martian people. It was only after travelling with Tekkadan did she develop a greater worldly understanding of the problems Martians suffered. Throughout her time with Tekkadan, she develops close bonds with the mercenary group, especially Mikazuki and Atra. She is a pacifist by nature, always looking for the best solution with the least bloodshed. She aspires to be a symbol of hope for the people of Mars. Skills & Abilities She has an excellent academic record, majoring in history and economics. History Kudelia Aina Bernstein is the daughter of Norman Bernstein who represents Mars' Chryse Autonomous Region. Her mother is Norman's second wife, Tomomi Bernstein. In her second year, she visited Noachis as a representative of Chryse College and made a speech calling for cooperation between the various regions seeking independence. After this Naochis July Assembly, the independence movements were stirred up and she gained many followers among them. Chryse Guard Security, a private security company, was hired to escort her to Earth. This job was continued after the company was reformed into Tekkadan. Screenshots 80-1474430969.PNG 81-1474430969.PNG 82-1474430970.PNG 83-1474430970.PNG 88-1474430970.PNG 89-1474430970.PNG 90-1474430971.PNG 85-1474430972.PNG 97-1474430972.PNG 100-1474430972.PNG 99-1474430973.PNG 101-1474430975.PNG 102-1474430976.PNG 103-1474430976.PNG 104-1474430976.PNG 106-1474430977.PNG 67-1469727011.PNG 68-1469727011.PNG 69-1469727011.PNG 70-1469727011.PNG 31-1471381457.PNG 34-1471381121.PNG 18k.PNG 20k.PNG 21k.PNG 23k.PNG 29ku.PNG 30ku.PNG 37altra.PNG 38ka.PNG Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0310.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0311.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0312.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0314.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 0313.jpg Gundam_Orphans_Screenshot_0440.jpg Gundam_Orphans_Screenshot_0441.jpg 91-1479331429.PNG 92-1479331429.PNG Gundam Orphans Screenshot 1323.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 1322.jpg Gundam Orphans Screenshot 1321.jpg 69 (1)-3.PNG GundamS2E2 (1).png GundamS2E2 (2).png GundamS2E2 (6).png GundamS2E2 (7).png GundamS2E2 (8).png GundamS2E2 (9).png GundamS2E2 (10).png GundamS2E2 (62).png GundamS2E2 (63).png GundamS2E2 (64).png GundamS2E2 (65).png GundamS2E2 (66).png GundamS2E2 (67).png GundamS2E2 (68).png GundamS2E2 (69).png GundamS2E2 (70).png GundamS2E2 (71).png GundamS2E2 (72).png GundamS2E2 (73).png GundamS2E2 (74).png GundamS2E2 (75).png GundamS2E2 (76).png GundamS2E2 (77).png GundamS2E2 (78).png GundamS2E2 (79).png GundamS2E2 (80).png GundamS2E2 (12).png GundamS2E2 (13).png GundamS2E2 (81).png GundamS2E2 (82).png GundamS2E2 (83).png GundamS2E2 (84).png GundamS2E2 (85).png GundamS2E2 (86).png GundamS2E2 (87).png GundamS2E2 (88).png GundamS2E2 (89).png GundamS2E2 (90).png GundamS2E2 (91).png GundamS2E2 (92).png GundamS2E2 (93).png GundamS2E2 (94).png GundamS2E2 (95).png GundamS2E2 (96).png GundamS2E2 (97).png GundamS2E2 (98).png GundamS2E2 (99).png GundamS2E2 (100).png GundamS2E2 (101).png GundamS2E2 (102).png GundamS2E2 (103).png GundamS2E2 (104).png GundamS2E2 (105).png GundamS2E2 (106).png GundamS2E2 (107).png GundamS2E2 (108).png GundamS2E2 (109).png GundamS2E2 (110).png GundamS2E2 (111).png GundamS2E2 (112).png GundamS2E2 (113).png GundamS2E2 (114).png GundamS2E2 (115).png GundamS2E2 (116).png GundamS2E2 (117).png GundamS2E2 (118).png GundamS2E2 (119).png GundamS2E2 (120).png GundamS2E2 (121).png GundamS2E2 (122).png GundamS2E2 (123).png GundamS2E2 (124).png GundamS2E2 (125).png GundamS2E2 (126).png GundamS2E2 (127).png GundamS2E2 (128).png GundamS2E2 (129).png GundamS2E2 (130).png GundamS2E2 (131).png GundamS2E2 (132).png GundamS2E2 (133).png GundamS2E2 (134).png GundamS2E2 (144).png GundamS2E2 (145).png GundamS2E2 (147).png GundamS2E2 (148).png GundamS2E2 (149).png GundamS2E2 (154).png GundamS2E2 (159).png GundamS2E2 (160).png Gundam Orphans S2 (169).png Gundam Orphans S2 (168).png Gundam Orphans S2 (167).png Gundam Orphans S2 (95).png Gundam Orphans S2 (92).png Gundam Orphans S2 (93).png Gundam Orphans S2 (94).png Gundam Orphans S2 (91).png Gundam Orphans S2 (90).png Gundam Orphans S2 (89).png Gundam Orphans S2 (86).png Gundam Orphans S2 (87).png Gundam Orphans S2 (88).png Gundam Orphans S2 (85).png Gundam Orphans S2 (84).png Gundam Orphans S2 (5).png Gundam Orphans S2 (4).png Gundam Orphans S2 (3).png Gundam Orphans S2 (131).png Gundam Orphans S2 (2).png Gundam Orphans S2 (1).png Gundam Orphans S2 (130).png Gundam Orphans S2 (128).png Gundam Orphans S2 (129).png Gundam Orphans S2 (127).png Gundam Orphans S2 (126).png Gundam Orphans S2 (125).png Gundam Orphans S2 (122).png Gundam Orphans S2 (123).png Gundam Orphans S2 (124).png Gundam Orphans S2 (121).png Gundam Orphans S2 (120).png Gundam Orphans S2 (119).png Gundam Orphans S2 (116).png Gundam Orphans S2 (117).png Gundam Orphans S2 (118).png Gundam Orphans S2 (115).png Gundam Orphans S2 (114).png Gundam Orphans S2 (113).png Gundam Orphans S2 (110).png Gundam Orphans S2 (111).png Gundam Orphans S2 (112).png Gundam Orphans S2 (109).png Gundam Orphans S2 (108).png Gundam Orphans S2 (107).png Gundam Orphans S2 (104).png Gundam Orphans S2 (105).png Gundam Orphans S2 (106).png Gundam Orphans S2 (103).png Gundam Orphans S2 (102).png Gundam Orphans S2 (101).png Gundam Orphans S2 (98).png Gundam Orphans S2 (99).png Gundam Orphans S2 (100).png Gundam Orphans S2 (97).png Gundam Orphans S2 (96).png Gundam Orphans S2 (166).png Gundam Orphans S2 (163).png Gundam Orphans S2 (164).png Gundam Orphans S2 (165).png Gundam Orphans S2 (162).png Gundam Orphans S2 (161).png Gundam Orphans S2 (160).png Gundam Orphans S2 (157).png Gundam Orphans S2 (158).png Gundam Orphans S2 (159).png Gundam Orphans S2 (156).png Gundam Orphans S2 (155).png Gundam Orphans S2 (154).png Gundam Orphans S2 (151).png Gundam Orphans S2 (152).png Gundam Orphans S2 (153).png Gundam Orphans S2 (150).png Gundam Orphans S2 (149).png Gundam Orphans S2 (148).png Gundam Orphans S2 (145).png Gundam Orphans S2 (146).png Gundam Orphans S2 (147).png Gundam Orphans S2 (144).png Gundam Orphans S2 (142).png Gundam Orphans S2 (140).png Gundam Orphans S2 (136).png Gundam Orphans S2 (137).png Gundam Orphans S2 (138).png Gundam Orphans S2 (135).png Gundam Orphans S2 (134).png Gundam Orphans S2 (133).png Gundam Orphans S2 (132).png Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Princess Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Blond Hair Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Slave Category:Tekkadan Category:Aryan Race Category:Aristocrats Category:Cooks Category:CEOs Category:Business Owners Category:Farmers Category:Harem Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Secret Keeper Category:Woman Category:Legal Guardian Category:Big Breasts Category:Married Category:Widow Category:Martian Category:Daughter Category:Teachers Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Female Category:Female